kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nottingham (KHIII)
Setting A world populated by anthropomorphic creatures. Nottingham is one of the least advanced of the worlds visited, still at a level of Medieval Age society. Its monarch, Richard the Lionheart, served his subjects kind and justly, allowing peace and prosperity during his reign. But then he and his most loyal knights journeyed to far away lands on a Crusade to fight heathens and retrieve the fabled Holy Grail. Unbeknownst to the merry people of Nottingham, Richard was decieved and manipulated by his cunning brother, Prince John. Taking up the throne in his brother's absence, the kingdom soon descended into oppression and poverty. Rumors spread of Richard being captured by enemies of the crown, whilst others where spread that the Crusades were going disasterously for the King. Either lie fabricated by Prince John meant more taxes needed to be collected from the innocent and pennyless subjects of the throne. Hatred of John grew, but his nefarious allies and vast number of armed minions kept the denizens of Nottingham at bay, whilst he robbed every last cent from them to treat his own lavish luxary. This desperation and depression made one noble forgo his status and become a fugitive hiding out in the woods. This was Robin Hood, who with the help of a humble bear called "Little John" and kind Friar Tuck, robbed back the riches John hoarded for himself. He then re-distributed the wealth back to the people of Nottingham, making him a folk hero, while Prince John and the Sheriff made him out vehematly as a fiendish outlaw. Town Square Lionheart Castle Robin Hood's Base Camp Sherwood Forest Tournament Grounds The Church The Quarry World Characters *Robin Hood (Sam Troughton) *Little John (Brendan Gleeson) *Friar Tuck (Pete Postlehwaite) *Maid Marian (Clare Carey) *Lady Kluck (Michele Dotrice) *Alan-a-Dale (Trace Adkins) *Prince John (Patrick Stewart) *Sir Hiss (Terry Jones) *The Sheriff of Nottingham (Tom Lester) *Nutsy and Trigger (George Lindsey and Jim Nabors) *King Richard (Brian Bedford) Story (Act I) During the year between II and III, Xehanort made a Faustian pact with Prince John. In return for the ability to control Heartless and Unversed, (which John has the Sheriff using to collect taxes and terrorize the populas into submission), Prince John will have to pay him and his master Praetor something worth more than gold. A year has come and gone, and now that Praetor is free, he sends his agents and to collect. Priory members Shijian and Aleator, alongside Pete, arrive in Nottingham at the same time as the Quartet of heroes (Sora, Aqua, Donald, Goofy). Upon entering this new world, the four are granted forms to disguise themselves through the magic of Sora's clothing. Sora becomes a biped version of his Lion form from the "Pride Land", now lined with Templar-like armor. Donald becomes a Friar dressed like Tuck, with a silver helmet on his head; Goofy is now dressed like a Renaissance bard, in leotards and carrying a shield with peoms written on it. And last but not least, Aqua is now a aquamarine lioness, dressed like a shepherdess carrying the signature cane. Upon inspection of each other, the four try and venture out of the deep woods they've found themselves in. Soon enough, they're attacked on all sides by Unversed and Heartless.